


You Look Tired

by OnyxDrake9



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDrake9/pseuds/OnyxDrake9
Summary: Varric tries to draw Ilvin out of her grieving.





	You Look Tired

There’s a shortcut through the rotunda, where they still haven’t painted over the murals. Lily refuses to let Josie sign the work order, despite numerous entreaties to cover up an absent lover’s unfinished creation.

She’s hunched over where I expect to find her, atop one of the towers, her left arm clutched to her chest, and she won’t admit to anyone it pains her some days, as it does now.

“Varric,” she murmurs, when I stand next to her, lend her a measure of solidity.

“You look tired, Lily. Come inside where it’s warm. Your friends are asking after you.”


End file.
